deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Tirral
Tirral is a Pirran woman from the island of Keras. She is the current Piper of the Keron tribe and the mother of Emlis. History The Shadowlands Lief, Barda, and Jasmine were brought before Tirral when they arrived on the island of Keras. She welcomed them cautiously, but happily, because of her Deltoran ancestry and because they had brought her tribe a boat full of leeches from the Forbidden Way. She gave Lief the endpiece of the Pirran Pipe in exchange for the replica of the Belt of Deltora. Although Tirral did not know that the belt was a fake, she accurately felt that there was no power in it. Tirral claimed the trade was unfair, but she knew she could not go back on her word. After she played the newly reassembled Pipe, Tirral was astounded to learn that none of the above-worlders were musical. She tried to use that against them to reclaim the Pipe for the Kerons, but Emlis revealed he planned go with the companions to the Shadowlands and play the Pipe when it was needed. Tirral forbade it, but the other Kerons were content with his decision and saw no reason not to let him go. Tirral bitterly let Emlis go with the companions, believing she would not see him or the Pirran Pipe again. Before the four travellers were sent to the surface, she warned them that the Pipe could never reclaim the Shadowlands and advised them to only play the Pipe when the dire need arose. Tirral later agreed to light the Forbidden Way to let the Plumes and Aurons through to Keras. With the three tribes' magic combined, the Pirrans spirited all the captive Deltorans into the Pirran Sea. Tirral was reunited with her son, and returned the false belt to Lief in exchange for the Pirran Pipe. From then on, the Pirran Pipe would be rotated between the three tribess every year. Physical appearance Tirral looks like other Pirrans—short, with pale skin, pale eyes, a dog-like face, and large pointed ears. However, she has golden hair due to her Deltoran ancestry. She wears a green Piper's headdress, and magic green moths flutter around her head like a moving crown. Personality Tirral cares about her people, is fond of her son, and values fairness. She welcomes the Deltorans cordially and cautiously, but acts coldly towards them when she feels she has been cheated. Her resentment increases when Emlis chooses to go to the Shadowlands and she fears she will never see him again. When Lief, Barda, Jasmine, and Emlis return, Tirral has abandoned her coldness, treating her son with affection and the Deltorans with formality. Tirral harboured a grudge against the Plumes and Aurons, but she overcame her hard feelings when the tribes came together to rescue the slaves. She came together with the other tribes with respect and unity. Abilities As the Piper of the Kerons, Tirral is an exceptional musician. She also has great magical prowess, including the ability to materialise fiery swords above the heads of enemies, and alter the green moths that float above her head into shimmering arrows. The sound of her voice can also influence others, such as when she told Lief, Barda, and Jasmine to drop their weapons, and their hands let go despite their wishes. Relationships Relatives Appearances Deltora Quest Deltora Quest 2 * The Shadowlands Trivia References See also Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Pirrans Category:Kerons Category:Magic users Category:Pipers